


The Amulet

by PaintByNumber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Not canon post season 11, Samulet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintByNumber/pseuds/PaintByNumber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet focused on little moments with the amulet over the years of Sam and Dean's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amulet

The first time they make love, Dean notices the amulet Sam gave him so long ago swinging wildly while he thrusts into Sam's body below him. He also notices Sam grab it and hold it against Dean's beating heart. To keep it from hitting Sam in the face, Dean figures. 

The next time, Dean is sure to pull it off and put it on the bedside table in their crappy motel. Sam grabs it and puts it back over Dean's head then holds it against his heart once again. 

Dean then keeps it on during sex. Sam always clutches at it no matter what position they are in and Dean stops paying attention. He's usually too wrapped up in other things to worry about making everything perfect. He knows it's going to be perfect because it's him and Sam. 

Then came the day when he dropped it in a trash can in another crappy motel. Sam felt his heart drop. It didn't matter to him that it couldn't help them save the world. It mattered because it was one of the few consistent things in Sam's life. It would be like Sam dumping the Impala in a junkyard. 

Sam digs it out of the trash can and keeps it hidden from Dean in between the layers of fabric in his duffle bag. He figures he'll give it to Dean if Dean ever asks for it back. He doesn't. 

They stop whatever form of a relationship they had and go back to being just brothers. Both feel empty but neither wants to be the one to say it. 

Sam is distraught to find it's no longer in his bag when he gets his soul back. He knows it's gone forever, that soulless Sam had no use for it and probably dumped it somewhere. Dean knows something his troubling his little brother but doesn't ask. Even if he did Sam wouldn't tell him. 

One night after a case has been closed and too many drinks have been had, they stumble into their motel with hands and mouths roaming over the bodies they've each missed so much. Dean tugs off his shirt and suddenly there it is. The necklace Sam never thought he'd see Dean wear again was around his brother's neck like it had never been gone. 

They look at each other and they know. They know that even though it may not be necessary to have a symbol of how Dean feels about his brother, it makes Sam happy and, really, that's all Dean cares about. 

They make love again that night and it feels like the first time all over again, Sam clutching the amulet over Dean's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone so I apologize for any errors. I just had to get some thoughts about the amulet out of my head.


End file.
